


Fashion Disaster

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Thog has a really ugly shirt and everyone agrees. Even his own kid.





	Fashion Disaster

Through the bathroom door, Ashe heard Thog ask, for what felt like the hundredth time, “So you're sure Harlock will be okay with Markus?”

Ashe bit back a sigh. She knew what it was like being nervous about a new babysitter, even after interviewing them. “Well, Charoth has been alright with him.”

“But how much experience does he have with two kids at the same time?”

She pursed her lips. “You’ve already met him, and I’m sure you wouldn’t have set this up in the first place if you didn’t trust him. Besides, Kyr will be here with him!”

Thog paused. “The same Kyr that lived with you for a month because of the damages he caused to his old place?”

“I…yes, but!” she added quickly, “but he never brings explosive things near Charoth and he isn't focused on exploding things right now anyway.”

“He's not?”

“Nope, he's perfecting the fidget spinner. I'm sure he'll have custom ones fit for children made for Charoth and Harlock by the end of the night.”

Another pause. “That's... sweet.”

“That’s Kyr.” She glanced at her watch. Markus should be here any moment. “Are you almost done?”

“Yep.”

Thog stepped out of the bathroom and Ashe found herself immediately blinking. The shirt he was wearing… it was so busy. It looked like it was trying to be a Hawaiian shirt, but trying too hard, leaving a mess of bright red, white, and neon pink.

Ashe could feel a headache coming on just from looking at it too long.

“You look… great,” she said.

He must not have caught her hesitation as he let a small smile slip out. “So do you.”

She felt her face heat up. Even a couple of months into their relationship and she still got blushy.

Before either could comment further, Ashe felt a tug on her green shirt. She looked down to Charoth, who looked like he wanted something. He started signing, but looked up at Thog. Thog was embarrassed to admit that sometimes he found the kid’s scrutiny to be a bit much, but he knew that was how Charoth worked.

After a couple seconds had passed, Charoth turned back to Ashe, signing anew. All Thog could pick out was the gesture to him meant he was being talked about.

Ashe made a face. "Charoth, that's very mean." She signed as she spoke. "Why it's a lovely-" She looked back up at Thog. "How did you get that shirt anyway?"

Thog frowns. "Markus gave it to me."

Ashe cracked a smile. “Really?”

He nodded. "We ran into each other and he said something about only seeing me wear black and white and how color would look good on me.”

"Well... Charoth is right, it's certainly bright." Charoth nodded, adding something else.

Something on her face must have given her away as Thog asked, "It's hideous, isn't it?"

She flustered. "I-I never said that!"

"But you’re terrible at hiding your emotions,” Thog pointed out. A doorbell interrupted, ringing out throughout the house followed by Harlock yelling “It’s Mr. Velafi!”

“And it looks like I’m keeping it on,” Thog said, smug, as he walked down to open the door. Charoth looked up to Ashe and signed.

“I know, Charoth, it hurts my eyes too, but you’ll be hanging out with Uncle Markus and Uncle Kyr!”

Charoth hugged her leg and Ashe felt her heart crumble. Charoth wasn’t a fan of being left with a babysitter most of the time. He knew his mom knew sign language and knew what he wanted, while any babysitter they got would not match up to her at all. He really preferred being with his mom, but she knew he would have to grow out of that, especially with kindergarten looming over the horizon in about a year. Not that she couldn’t be upset about it.

She knelt down and hugged him before moving back a bit to sign.

“Thog and I will be back in about three hours. We will be back soon, okay?”

Charoth nodded.

“Now let’s go and greet them, okay?”

Charoth nodded again, leading the way to the front door.

Thog and Harlock had already let Markus in, who was putting his bag down by the couch. When he saw Charoth walk in, Markus grinned widely and then looked uncharacteristically nervous. He waved to Charoth and, to Ashe’s surprise, he started signing, slowly, as he spoke.

“Hi, Charoth, it’s nice to see you again!” he said, with a smile on his face and a concentrated look in his eyes.

Charoth eyes lit up and he looked up toward his mom. Ashe, for her part, was trying not to cry at the image of Markus learning a whole different language for _her kid_. She only managed to sign to encourage Charoth to enter the room. He went willingly, smiling and signing at Markus.

Thog came up from behind Ashe.

“Well, shall we head out?”

She nodded, composing herself. “Yes, let’s.”

They said good-bye to Markus and got another hug from their kids before they were out the door.

As they walked to their car, Thog smirked as he said, “You know, Markus complimented my shirt.”

“Oh really? And what did Harlock say?”

He shrugged. “She pretended to be blinded by it.”

“If she keeps looking at it, she’s gonna need glasses when she’s older.”

“Ha ha ha, so funny. You’re just annoyed I didn’t get to change.”

The two of them looked at each other from opposite sides of the car. Suddenly, a light bulb when off in her head as to how to get him to change.

She leaned over the top of the car and said, “You know, when you look smug like that, you remind me of someone.”

“Oh, who?”

“Xin.”

There was the _ting_ of keys hitting the pavement as Thog just _stared_ at her. She smiled, knowing she’d gotten to him. Xin was normally someone they’d agreed not to bring up, everyone already knowing what he’d done in town, but Ashe couldn’t help herself.

Thog suddenly turned around and walked back to the house.

“Where are you going?” Ashe asked, still smiling.

“To get changed,” Thog grumbled.

She grinned as he walked back in the house. She went around and picked up the keys. By the time he came back, Kyr had arrived and he’d told Ashe all the knowledge she would ever need about fidget spinners. Thog came back, dressed in his normal black and white, grumbling as he got the keys back from Ashe. She waved good-bye to Kyr as she and Thog left the driveway.

They drove in near silence for a couple of miles before she spoke up.

“Maybe during the weekend, we can go out and buy you less… painfully bright clothes.”

He glanced over toward her, eyes still on the road. For a moment, she thought he was going to stay quiet before he replied with, “Really?”

She smiled. “Really.”

The small upturn of his lips made her smile even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Thrilling Intent with me: kappa776.tumblr.com


End file.
